Fade to black
by Yami no Kawaii Ouji
Summary: A upset girl? Kami's lookout? What is the connection? Goku find a girl on kami's lookout and tries to console. a posible daugther for goku? who know's..Warning, later on there will be a yaoi!
1. look out of pain

Fade to Black 

Author note: well, this came to me on a cold and painful night when I was throwing a Saiyan size tantrum. I decide to write sorta how I felt but transfer it to my story. I don't have any idea how long this fic will last, all I know it will be a long a windy path to the end.

Story type:…..i don't really know…but later on, there will be a yaoi .

Disclaim: I don't own DBZ other wise I would be a millionaire! ^_^

Main character: Devi/Devlin. Be warned the character is a Goth.

Chapter quote: ((my own quote and life)) Life's a F**king joke. I'm sure god made the human race as a really bad joke.

Other quote: The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.

"" -Spoken.

'' -Thought.

() - if a character has a lisp, in the bracket will be the translation.

(()) -When I want to put in my 2 cents.

*                           *                           *

**~*Chapter one: lookout of pain*~**

A girl was singing on the edge of kami's lookout. The girl, no more than 20 years old was swinging her feet over the edge.

_"Hold on to me love,_

_You know I can't stay long,_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
_

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thought's of you,_

_Sweet rapture light,_

_It end's here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things,_

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_Hiding in a hollow tree, come and find me._

_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears._

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thought's of you,_

_Sweet rapture light,_

_It end's here tonight._

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_Pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No ones there._

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black."_

The words of the song seemed to dance in the air and spinning a web of illusion around her.

She sighed heavily at the end of the song.

Sunlight highlighted the tears stained on the youths face as she stared out to the endless clouds and blue sky. A black bandana was tied around her head and what hair that could be seen was jet black too and was considerably curly. 

A young Namekkian and older Saiyan watch in wonder at the mysterious girl who had her back to them, ignoring their existence. _"She's been her all morning, Goku"_ Dende whispered, _"I tried asking how she got here but she doesn't answer me." _

Goku smiled warmly _"the girl's probably nervous. Don't worry Dende, I'll have a go." "Thanks"_ replied Dende. 

Goku nodded and carefully approached the girl. _"hello? Can you understand me?"_ the girl turned her head and gave a wirey smile and then turned back to her watch. 

Goku looked at Dende, who shrugged his shoulders so the Saiyan sat down next to her. 

_"Hello. I can understand you,"_ whispered the girl.

Goku gave his classic son smile, _"that's good because I'm terrible at miming."_ He pause for a minute to study her face _'I bet she is really pretty when she is smiling.'_

_"My name's Goku, what's yours?"_

_"Well, my enemies call me Devi…"_ she voice kept barely over a whisper.

Goku tilted his head _"What about your friends?"_

Shaking her head, she took a deep breathe in that sounded like it pained her to breathe _"Don't have any…….."_

_"Well, what would have your friends call you so I can call you something other than girl."_ The Saiyan was rather perturb. _'Every one has friends'_ Goku thought to himself.

_"You can call me Devi,"_ Devi let out a rather long pain filled sigh

_"Okay Devi, how did you get up here? And where do you live so I can return you home"_

_"Firstly, I flew. Secondly, I don't have a home any more…" _Devi looked Goku directly in the eyes. 

Her eyes some what shocked Goku. They were a sorrowful dark blue, they were almost like a window to the pain inside. They for some odd reason looked deeper than any ocean thought possible. Goku felt like he was lost in them, that he could fall the intense blue that stared at him. They painted a portrait of intense pain and the knowledge and wisdom of all the ages at the same time and it seemed they were begging him to read the pain within her. 

_"Why do you feel like you have no home to go to?" _he finally choked out, get over the wonder that her eyes held.__

Devi bowed her head taking a heavy breathe in then looked him in the eyes again, _"I was stupid enough to trusted my heart and fell in love with the most perfect human and they decide I wasn't good enough…. So I don't have a home."_

A silent tear leaked out of her left eye. 

Goku gently cupped her chin with his hand, catching the tear on his thumb. _"I'm sorry you feel like that but__ no person is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry. Remember, whatever happens. It happens for a reason."_

Devi nodded and Goku threw an arm around her pulling her into a warm hug _"Just remember there's always going to be people that hurt you so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just be more careful about who you put your heart into next time around"_

_"Thank you, Goku."_ She squeezed him tightly _"Nobody put it that way. Most people I know said I was being a baby for being sad"_

_"You're not a baby. It's natural to feel like this. Your heart was set on some one. It needs to grieve. Give it time to grieve and heal, Devi. It's going take a while to heal because it feels like your whole world has been destroyed and it's going to feel like this for a while," _Goku cooed in her ear. 

This was like having another chance for Goku, helping raising a child as he missed most of his own children growing up.

In this world she was still a child with a pure heart and he was going nurture that as much as he could. A beautiful naïve innocence's still echoed from deep down inside her and Goku could see it.

What a thrill for Goku. He never had a daughter. He only had his son's, Gohan and Goten.

'Wonder what Chi-Chi will say when I bring her home. Maybe she can stay at Bulma's..'

Suddenly, Vegeta landed on the lookout, looking rather mad. He was followed by Mirai Trunks who had return to visit his father.

Mirai looked at Goku then found himself staring at the girl in Goku's embrace. _'She pretty but why is some one so pretty crying' _Mirai thought.

_"Kakarrott, you said we'll spar today and I find you comforting a human!"_ Vegeta spat. 

_"Come on Vegeta, we have all day to spar"_ Goku sighed, knowing Vegeta would hassle him till they did spar. _"Devi, do you mind if I leave you alone for a bit?"_

Devi shook her head _"I don't mind. Go ahead"_

Goku with his arm still around Devi, he gave her back a quick rub on the back before letting go and walking over to the arrogant prince _"I'll be back. We can talk more."_

_"Mirai can stay with the human if you like Kakarrott. He'll just get in the way of us sparring" _Vegeta said with a smirk.__

The two full Saiyan flew off and Mirai landed beside her and extended a hand _"my real name is Trunks but everyone calls me Mirai."_

_"Well, I think it suits you. It's kawaii like you." _Devi shook the hand offered to her_ "my names Devlin but people call me Devi"_

Mirai blushed _"thanks.. so Devi, why are you here?"_

She looked to the horizon_ "…escaping.."_

Mirai cocked his head as he wondered about what on earth could she be escaping from and at the same time taking in what she looked like.

Pitch black curly hair, a black bandana tied around her head, a black short sleeved shirt and black scuffed jeans that covered her shoes.

But underneath that she owned a pure white heart filled with innocence's.__

_'She sure loves black and black loves her. I wonder if her heart is black too' _thought Mirai.__

_"So what are you escaping from?" _he asked, draping an arm around Devi's shoulder's. As skin met skin, Mirai slightly jumped. Her skin was cold to the touch, beautiful but ice cold.

Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around her shoulders and looked into the depth of her eyes with a simple question_ "So? What is it?"_

Devi smiled at the gesture. _"Heart break…." _she said simply.__

As she said those words, the silence was deafening. Gentle whispers of wind currents below the lookout echoed and Mirai was stuck for words but then just squeezed a little tighter to comfort her and smiled.

A strange gurgling noise emitted from Devi's stomach, breaking the still silence.

Mirai almost had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing his ass off. He mostly succeeded except for the small chuckles that escaped from his throat._ "Well Devi, do you want to get something to eat. We can go to my house, my Kassan won't mind if you come over and Goku can always find you later" _Mirai stated, adding the last bit as a attempt to seal her decision with the temptation of food.__

Devi's eye's lit up_ "sure!"  
  
_

_"Good, then follow me" _said Mirai in a happy tone as he took to the air with Devi following close behind.

_'I hope Trunks will behave himself, I don't want Devi to think we are all like him' _thought Mirai.__

_                             *                           *                           *_

End of chapter

Well, end of chapter one. The next chapter will be up soon.

Sorry about the whole eyes thing but I believe the eye are the windows to the soul.

The song used in this fic is called 'my last breath' by evanescence

Oh well…….

Catch ya on the flipside!!!!


	2. Mirai embarrassment

Fade to Black 

Author note: chapter two……well what can I say. I want to explain the story name, 'fade to black' was inspired by the end few word's of 'my last breath' by evanescence. Also since cause of the events in my like, I have decided to go fully gothic, to the disgust of my parent's. They say I look prettier without black lipstick, but black sums up all my feeling and I dress how I feel. Also what one of my Aunties said. She said, "I figured you'd go Goth, you've slowly were turning that any way." So by her word's, I 'faded to black.' 

Story type:…..i still really don't know…but later on, there will be a yaoi 

Disclaim: I don't own DBZ other wise I would be a millionaire. : 

Main character: Devi/Devlin. Be warned the character is a Goth

Chapter's quote: 'We are all angel's with only one wing. We can only fly embracing each other' by Luciano de Crescenzo ((actually this is from a book a coffee company sent me for drinking a lot of coffee….. see coffee is good for other things, like good quotes for friendship))

Wise words from the coffee book: Do not use hatchet to remove a fly from your friend's forehead.

""-Spoken.

''-Thought.

()- if a character has a lisp, in the bracket will be the translation.

(())-When I want to put in my 2 cents.

This story has a dedication: to my DICIT L5 class mates and tutors, who hopefully will never read this. Thank you for sticking by me though all this heartache. I wouldn't be here without you guys.

*                              *                              *

**~*Chapter two: Mirai's embarrassment*~**

As they landed in front of Capsule corp. Some one wolf whistled and Mirai rolled his eyes _'Trunks….'_

This was followed by _"Mirai, who's ya girl friend and does she have a twin?"_ Trunks was half lending out of a window on the second floor _"hey girlie, what's ya name? Mirai, she good in the sack?"_

Mirai and Devi blushed at his words. _"Ignore him"_ muttered Mirai, _"he is just a immature lil brat. He just wants to stir up trouble. The kitchen this way"_ leading her in the house, Mirai to her to the kitchen, sat her down in a chair and proceed to make a meal from the leftovers to her taste, frequently asking if she liked certain foods.

Before long, Mirai had a rather large pill of food in front of a very puzzled Devi.

_"What's all this for?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow as she indicated to all the food.

The demi Saiyan stood in one spot thinking, he had forgotten she was human, not Saiyan and had made a meal that would satisfy even a full-grown Saiyan's appetite.

_"ummm, I'm….going…to…um…join you….if you don't mind"_ Mirai rubbed his neck in a very Son fashion as he sat down at the table.

_"Sure. It's your house after all," _smiling happily at the embarrassed demi Saiyan, picking up a bowl of noddles and starting to eat.

_'She has a nice smile, I wonder if she'd date me?'_ Mirai thought to himself, then realise he was staring at her.

Before he had a chance to open his mouth to ask, Trunks walked in only wearing his shorts and proceeded to make a nuisance of himself. _"So, tell me your name and when I can pick you up?"_

Groaning, Mirai covered his face with his hands. _'Another notch to Trunks dating belt' _he thought_ 'pity, I really like this one too.'_

_'What a arrogant self-absorbed bastard.' _The expression on Devi's face was somewhere between horror and disbelief, _"excuse me, your not picking me up from any where. So you can dream on."_ __

Mirai looked up at Devi then Trunks. This was the most comical sight Mirai had seen all day. Trunks had a look of pure stock on his face, his jaw handing slightly open. He had never been turned down before, especially by a girl and a pretty girl at that. 

_'So she doesn't want him'_ this thought bought some joy to him, _'but who does she want?'_ remembering the comment on the lookout.

Trunks slumped out of the kitchen muttering something about using the gravity chamber.

Looking at Mirai, Devi cocked an eyebrow _"who the heck was that and what is his problem?"_

_"His name is Trunks, he is this time line's version of me…"_ he pause for a second to observe a degree of confusion set on the girl's face. 

_"…he's you?"_

_"No, just another version. And his problem….. Well, let's just say we have our best scientist working at that and they are getting no where fast"_ chuckling at the thought of Trunks tied to examining board with doctor's holding various sharp object.

_"You see, I came from a different time line. My one is not as pleasant as this one"_ using his hands to emphasis the point he was making to her.

_"Riiiiiiight……"_ an eyebrow joined her hair line and she was doing a good impression of Doctor Evil.

_"Please Bulma, she needs a place to stay"_ Goku's voice echoed from just out the kitchen. Bulma and Goku walked pasted the kitchen in a serious conversation.

_"Wait here Devi"_ Mirai ran out to the adults. _"Well I don't know Goku.."_ Bulma started

_"Please Kassan. She needs somewhere to stay. She can stay in my room,"_ pleaded Mirai

Bulma looked at her son seriously, _"I don't know…"_

_"Pleh-ease Kassan, I don't for much"_ he whined, exercising the full pitch of his voice.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Bulma sighed, _"Fine, she can stay."_ Bulma was between two descendants of Vegeta-sei and Vegeta wasn't there to back her up.

Mirai threw his arms around his mother _"thank you sooooo much Kassan, I can't wait to tell her"_ he ran back to the kitchen practically skipping.

Bulma looked at Goku. The Saiyan shrugged _"I don't know…"_

                    ~                 ~                 ~                 ~

When the lilac hair demi Saiyan entered the kitchen, he found only Bra eating some of the food he made.

_"Oooooo, Mirai, who's the girl?"_ teased Bra. 

_"Is she your girlfriend? I thought iceman didn't like girls."_ This was Bra's only attack on the demi Saiyan since she could compete in strength. She called him iceman because he never had a girlfriend before and appeared not interested in girls at all. 

"Where is your girl friend?"

He looked around _"you know, that is a good question. Excuse me, I have to find her."_

Sensing her ki, Mirai followed it top the roof where she sat. Devi knees where brought up hard against her chest with her head resting upon them.

_Of all the things I believed in,_

_I just want to get it over with._

_Tears form behind my eyes,_

_But I do no cry,_

_Counting the days pass me by._

_I've been searching deep down in my soul,_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old._

_It feels like I'm starting over again,_

_Last three year were just pretend,_

_And I said_

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to every thing that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one I tried to hold on to._

_I still get lost in your eyes,_

_And it seem I can't live a day, _

_Without you._

_Closing my eyes and you chase,_

_Thoughts away._

_To a place where, _

_I am blinded by the light,_

_But it's not right._

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to every thing that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one I tried to hold on to._

_And it hurt to want everything and,_

_Nothing at the same time._

_I want what's yours,_

_And want what's mine._

_I want you,_

_But I'm not giving in this time._

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to every thing that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one I tried to hold on to._

_The one I tried to hold on to._

_And when the stars fall,_

_I will lie awake,_

_You're my shooting star…… _

Tears were splashing down her cheeks as she sung again.

_'Why does she love torturing her self?'_ he thought while he wrapped his arms around her._ "You okay?"_

Flinging her own arms around him, she sobbed into his shoulder _"thank you Mirai, thank you."_

_"What did I do?"_

_"You're here. That's what you did."_ She looked him in the eyes _"thank you Mirai."_ the girl planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, which gave a light blush.

_"Come on, why don't we… I mean you lie down. You had a long day and you look tried"_ said Mirai helping her up and slowly flew down to Mirai room, entering via the window.

_"Can you stay with me Mirai?"_ her voice was sounding needy. One hand was gasping one of his hands tightly.

_"Sure"_ he managed to choke out.

Mirai lay down first _"come it's soft"_ patting the bed in encouragement.

Devi followed by placing her head on his chest, snuggling close for warmth _"g'night Mirai."_ with that she closed her eyes and fell into a gentle slumber.

Pulling a blanket over them, he kissed her forehead _'life will get better. I promise….'_

                                       *                  *                  *

End of chapter

Awwe, Mirai can be sooooo adorable.

Sorry to all the trunks fans, but I needed a real jerk in the story and Yamcha was not available.

Ah well, 

Catch ya on the flipside peeps


	3. Home?

Fade to Black 

Author note: Well, I am shocked and horrified. Chapter 3, who would have thought it possible. 

But for All the readers concerned for me, (I think the count is one) I've decided I'm not going to dwell, I'll find me a new partner. Like it is said 'there is always more fish in the sea.'

I forgot to tell you guys where the last chapter's song came from. It's 'goodbye to you,' from Michelle Branch.

The song in this chapter is 'unwell' by matchbox 20

To my loving fan, you can't rush creative genius and I think the few reviews I have got have swelled my ego, but that isn't a bad thing. For the Yamcha haters, he didn't seem right to be the jerk. You'll see why I picked Trunks later. Trust me!!

Story type: general I guess…..i still really don't know…but later on, there will be a yaoi. I think I'm going make it a song a chapter.

Disclaim: I don't own DBZ other wise I would be a millionaire. : 

Main character: Devi/Devlin. Be warned the character is a Goth

Another dedication: to all that have suffered a heart break, this is mainly for you. Life goes on even if it seems it has crashed round your ears.

Chapter's quote: _"We were like dude, then you were like dude, then we were like dude!"_ from 'finding Nemo'

Wise words from the coffee book: _'a true friend stabs you in the front.'_

""-Spoken.

''-Thought.

()- if a character has a lisp, in the bracket will be the translation.

(())-When I want to put in my 2 cents.

*                           *                           *

**~* Chapter Three: Home? *~**

Mirai gazed at the slumbering girl, who was using him as her own personal pillow. 

Her ebony locks curled about her face and the bandana that was neatly tied around her head had sunk to cover her forehead.

She looked so peaceful asleep, not worrying about what had hurt her in her conscious state.

Well, she was until a whimper escaped her lisps. This was followed by Devi trying to bury her face into the demi Saiyans chest.

At this point, Mirai was stuck for what to do. He could wake her, bring her back to reality, or soothe her in the dream so waking her didn't have to be an option.

_'She's happier sleeping. I think I can lull her,' _thinking of a song, Mirai cleared his throat and began the only song he knew all the words to.

_'All day,_

_Staring at the ceiling,_

Making friend with shadows my wall.

_All night, hearing voices,_

_Telling me,_

_I should get some sleep,_

_Cause tomorrow might be good for something._

_Hold on,_

_Feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown,_

_And I don't know why._

_I'm not crazy,_

_I'm just a little unwell,_

_I know right now you can't tell,_

_But stay awhile and baby then you'll see_

_A different side of me._

_I'm not crazy,_

_I'm just a little impaired,_

_I know right now you don't care,_

_But soon enough,_

_You're going to think of me,_

_And how I used to be._

_Me,_

_Talking to myself in public,_

_And dodging glances on the train._

_And I know, I know they all been talking about me,_

_I can hear them whisper,_

_And that makes me think there must something wrong with me._

_Out of all the hours thinking,_

_Somehow, I've lost my mind._

_I'm not crazy,_

_I'm just a little unwell,_

_I know right now you can't tell,_

_But stay awhile and baby then you'll see_

_A different side of me._

_I'm not crazy,_

_I'm just a little impaired,_

_I know right now you don't care,_

_But soon enough,_

_You're going to think of me,_

_And how I used to be._

_I been talking in my sleep_

_Where some will come and get me._

_And they are taking me away._

_I'm not crazy,_

_I'm just a little unwell,_

_I know right now you can't tell,_

_But stay awhile and baby then you'll see_

_A different side of me._

_I'm not crazy,_

_I'm just a little impaired,_

_I know right now you don't care,_

_But soon enough,_

_You're going to think of me,_

And how I used to be.'

His voice dance cross the words as if by magic, dipping, pivoting and floating as if his voice had a will of it's own.

Looking down at the girl, he smiled, noticing that she was back in what he assumed was pleasant dream as a globule of drool fell on to his shirt. ((Ewe, she's drooling….))

Suddenly his sixth sense kicked in and looked up to see his mother staring, rather gob smacked. _"Mirai? Was that you?"_

_"Hi Kassan, um, yes, it was me. She was having a bad dream so I sang. I'm sorry Kassan if I disturbed you…."_ turning his head in embarrassment, trying to hide his cheeks that were blushing.

_"You have a amazing voice"_ pausing to smile at the scene in front of her _"well, I better get back to work. I'm glad you found someone to share your life with"_

Mirai nodded _"yes, I have to say……" _then he realised what Bulma had just said _"hang on, no. We are not like that…she was just tired and she had a nightmare….."_

_"What ever you say Mirai"_ a smiled graced her lips, the sort of smile that mothers have when they see something no one else has noticed. With that she left Mirai to panic.

He groaned placing a hand to his forehead _"Awwe kami."_

**       ~*deet a couple hours later*~**

The demi Saiyan and the girl was sleep peacefully. Mirai's hands located the selves to the lower half of her back and Devi's had curled comfortably around his sides. 

But peaceful things never last that long, especially with Saiyan's around.

The human girl groaned and stretched like a cat, slowly flexing every muscle. Slowing opening her pale blues eyes, she observed the boy's little smirk and ruffled lilac hair.

Pausing for a minute, Devi wondered about could be getting the boy happy in his sleep and if she really wanted to stay and see if the end result that would be on the blanket. ((Sorry, couldn't resist))

Carefully, she slipped out of Mirai's grip, pulling the blankets to his chin and silently left the room to go to the kitchen for a drink of water.

The taller Saiyan was there, almost like he was waiting for her to appear. His eyes sparkled as his gazed fell on her, _"oh hi Devi. You're staying here. Did Mirai tell you?"_ a grin had already made itself present on Goku's face.

_"No, not really," _Grabbing a clean glass off the bench and fulling it with the cool liquid.

_"Really? What were you two doing alone then?"_ he tilted his head, dimly remembering that their ki had been located in the same area for a couple of hours without moving.

_"We were sleeping together,"_ Devi said in a matter of fact voice, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a few mouthfuls.

Goku fell anime style. _"S-sleeping together? I don't think that was a wise thing to do. I mean you're still rather fragile. What were you thinking?"_ at this point Goku looked very fish like  
  


_"I was tired. I didn't want to sleep alone. His bed was comfy and warm, that's what I was thinking"_ placing the used glassware on the metallic bench.

_"Oooooo, you where 'sleeping' together"_ wiping sweat from his forehead, the Saiyan sighed.

_"Yeah, what were you thinking"_ said staring in disbelief at the possible connotation of what sleeping and together really meant to the Saiyan.

_"Nothing.."_ an impish grin appeared on his face and his hand rubbed his neck.  _"Hey Devi, I'm going to a friend tomorrow and was wondering if you'd like to come. We could stay for lunch"_ Goku brought up so the other topic would be forgotten.

_ "Sure, only if Mirai can come. He has been so nice to me,"_ she smiled as she thought of the demi's friendship and cuddles in a time of need. She wanted to repay the demi Saiyan's kindness for sharing his bed, but this would do for now.

Goku nodded _"Okay you tell him to be ready by ten A.M and then we'll go"_ he patted her arm_ "the guys name we are meeting tomorrow name is Kaiobit. You'll like him"  _

Nodding, Devi skipped off to tell Mirai the news

                                      *                 *                 *

End of chapter

Next chapter involves sleeping arrangements. Where will she sleep? Will it be with Mirai? Or will she get her own bed? And can a human possibly be good enough for Vegeta's high standards?

All that and more to come!

Catch ya on the flip side peeps!


End file.
